Makini
Makini is a female mandrill. She is Rafiki's young apprentice, chosen by the Great Lions of the Past. She is currently training to be a Royal Mjuzi. Appearance As an infant Makini's face is pink and her fur is brown. Makini is a young, dainty mandrill with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly. Towards her hands and feet are bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands. This same brown fur collars her neck. Atop her head is a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur. Her hands, feet and muzzle are pink. Her face is grey which rims around the eyes, with blue stripes settling just underneath. On her nose and reaching towards her forehead is a large magenta "stripe", which ends just before her eyebrows. Her eyes are olive green. Her teeth, whilst petit, are sharp. Personality Makini is a friendly, spirited, sneaky, perky and curious mandrill, who is very excited about being Rafiki's new apprentice. She admires Princess Kiara and Fuli, and has admitted that she is very proud of the latter. Due to her empathetic nature, she is very easy to deceive, particularly if others are friendly towards her. Her excitable demeanor often leads to excessive talking, though she takes no offense to those who interrupt her. She is a very high energy mandrill, and is kind and eager to meet everyone. She tries her best to help out in any way that she can, even though she may be frightened or even not skilled enough to succeed. Makini worries about her shortcomings rather frequently. From losing her Bakora Staffs to running out of paint for the Ukumbusho, Makini is quick to put the blame entirely on herself, or become severely stressed out. So long as she is offered another chance, she will do her best to rectify problems, regardless if she was at fault or not. Makini relies heavily on shwari to keep her calm in stressful situations. History In The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar, Makini is hiding in a bush, secretly watching Kion talking to his grandfather Mufasa; then she makes herself known to the lion cub, amazed at his ability. She also tells Kion that she is in training to be the next Royal Mjuzi under her mentor Rafiki, and is very excited that she'll be able to hear the Great Lions of the Past. Kion tells her to keep quiet about his ability, and Makini agrees. She starts to sing, but is cut off when Ono arrives, seeking Kion. The two part ways. She arrives at Rafiki's Tree to receive her first lesson about being quiet, shwari, but she becomes so excited that she can't sit still and even tries to sing to her mentor. So Rafiki suggests that Makini finds her own Bakora Staff and she is directed to some sticks outside of her mentor's home. He tells her that if she listens hard enough the staff will choose her. As she searches for her own staff, Makini comes across Ushari, who lies about being good friends with Kion. They get into a conversation about the Lions of the Past, and Ushari asks her if they can hear the bad lions as well as the great. Makini ponders the question, but suddenly discovers her staff. Ushari leaves, but Makini is still intrigued and, when she returns to Rafiki, starts to ask him. Rafiki leads Makini to The Lair of the Lion Guard, and introduces her to the full Lion Guard. She is especially impressed by Fuli for being the first ever female member. Then, while Kion gets his parents ready for her arrival, she asks if the bad lions of the past will also be heard. Rafiki explains that the Bakora Staff will bring them back, and that they appear in fire as opposed to the clouds. Makini thanks her mentor for telling her but Rafiki adds on talking to bad lions is a really bad idea. Kion comes in and tells them that the Royal Family is ready to meet her. As Rafiki tries to introduce his young apprentice Makini beats him to it. When Rafiki officially introduces her, Simba places his paw on her staff giving her their blessing and states that she is always welcome at Pride Rock and the young mandrill embraces the King with a hug. When Kiara hears that Ma Tembo is having trouble, she receives her parent's blessing to help and when Makini asks if she go with her, Nala and Simba see it as an opportunity on how the future queen and Mjuzi will work together, and the pair set off. When they reach Ma Tembo, even more animals are relying on her to find the water source. Makini suggests that she and Kiara start digging for water, and the two start to move away from the other animals. But while searching, Makini is unable to keep quiet. Janja's Clan pounce on her, striking her staff away and stealing Kiara from her. Makini makes a hasty retreat back to the Lair, explaining what happened to the Lion Guard. She watches as they leave. Later, after Kiara was saved, Ma Tembo is still unable to find a source, with many animals chanting 'water water water' all around. Makini then remembers shwari, and asks for everyone to be quiet. With the noise gone, Ma Tembo is able to find the water source. The animals all join together to dig, unleashing a new watering hole. Makini is overjoyed to have found the meaning of silence and starts to sing again, but remembers that her staff is missing. Rafiki tells her not to worry, and that they can find her a new one. Gallery Makinipic5.png|In The Rise of Scar DFnM6G-UIAAn3pW.jpg Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Monkeys Category:Animals Category:Good guys Category:Heroines